It is well known in the art to use electronic article surveillance (EAS) sensors in order to prevent the theft of consumer products. Such electronic sensors trigger an alarm if not detached or disarmed before the product is removed from the store. For many products, electronic sensors have been very effective in deterring theft. However, such sensors can be difficult to attach to certain products, for example jewelry, and can often be easily removed from such items even when attached. One higher price item where the difficulty of attaching electronic sensors is prevalent is watches. Often sensors cannot be attached to watch bands because they can be easily slipped off one end, and if the sensors are overly large they can limit the customer's ability to try on the watch before purchasing. Thus, electronic sensors attached to products such as watches must not only be tamper resistant in the hands of the consumer, but should also not interfere with the consumer's ability to try on the product. In addition, it is desirable to have sensors which can be readily attached to a variety of products, which can be attached in a convenient manner, and which are tamper resistant so that the EAS sensor cannot be readily removed by the consumer. A variety of tags containing EAS sensors have been developed over the past years in an attempt to address these and other concerns.
One such sensor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,320 to Kolton et al. The '320 patent discloses an article identification and surveillance tag having an article engaging loop (22) which is adjustable by pulling on end member (20b) which is accessible exteriorly of the tag body. The tag (10) includes a body formed of housings (12 and 14) which are joined together during use. A tail (20) includes a first tail end (20a) which is peripherally continuous with a first end of the housing (12) which defines loop (22) exteriorly of the housing. The tail (20) extends from the loop, into and through the housing and terminates in tail end piece (20b), which is accessible exteriorly of the tag (10). Housing (12) defines and interior channel (24), the walls of which are formed with facing ratchets (26 and 28). Secured to tail (20) interiorly of housing (12) is a collar (30) of pawl member (32). The outer walls of pawl member (32) are formed with teeth (34 and 36) which engage respectively with ratchets (26 and 28). The ratchets 26 and 28) and teeth (34 and 36), engage such that the pawl member (32) is moveable only in one direction, i.e., downwardly, so that the loop can only be made smaller. The ratchets and teeth thus from a one way clutch, which precludes upward movement of pawl member (32). In one embodiment, the tail (52) defines a loop (53) exteriorly of the housing, the tail extending from the loop and tail parts (52a, 52b), ends of which are joined inside member (52c), and which is accessible exteriorly of tag (42).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,932 to Mainetti et al. discloses an anti-shoplifting device including a housing having a lower half (2) and an upper half (3), and a ferromagnetic plate (4) which is inserted into an internal cavity (5) formed by the upper and lower halves after they have been joined. A flexible and/or elastic cord (8) is supported on an edge of the lower half (2) and includes a spike (9) having flexible tongues (10), the spike (9) being insertable in an irreversible manner into opening (7) of the lower half (2) in order to for a loop which is attachable to a product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,172 to Lamy et. al. discloses an anti-theft device for eyeglasses including a plate (1) having a link (7) extending therefrom. The plate includes a slot (14) for inserting the free end portion (15) of the link (7) and has fastening means for retaining the end portion (15). The fastening means includes a block (16) supported on the plate (1). The link (7) is connected to the plate (1) by inserting the link into a slot (18) until a bulged portion (17) is in abutment. After the link (7) has been looped around the bridge of the frame of a pair of eyeglasses, it is then inserted into the slot (14) to be locked therein. The link is fastened by a pin (22) which is moveable perpendicularly to the link and which projects into one of the holes (10) of the link under the action of a spring (23).
While generally effective, the aforementioned devices and others available in the art can still be difficult to attach to a variety of products, and can often be tampered with by the consumer. Accordingly, there is continued development in the art in order to further improve anti-theft tags.